


Give me ideas

by shippingismylife321



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingismylife321/pseuds/shippingismylife321
Summary: I need ideas and you can request something. I mostly write Be More Chill stuff especially boyf riends. I also specialize in Michael angst.





	Give me ideas

I'll write pretty much anything to do with Be More Chill. I just really need something to do with my life. I'll write oneshots or chaptered stories depending on the request. Comment down below and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I also totally headcanon Michael being trans because it's amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
